


Masked Abettor Rosette

by theody23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fights, Goddesses, Superheroes, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theody23/pseuds/theody23
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple request. Help her sister and go home but helping her discover ancient secrets turns out to have consequences. Being blessed by a goddess should have been something special for Suzie yet now she had to fight for her life to not only save her sister but possibly save the world. She may also find love on the way.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Treasure of Disivira

1\. The Great Treasure of Disivira

She drove down the desolate road, the tires of her motorcycle hitting the dirt road, the muted buzzing of the engine drowned everything out and gave her time to think.

Her sister called her out of the blue, they hadn’t spoken in how long?

She needed her help, something that hadn’t happened since that day. Her sister had become an archaeologist over the years and she discovered found something. A great discovery she called it, an old and abandoned temple, sealed tight and seemingly impossible to open. The texts from her sister made it clear that “Impossible” was two hours.

Yet for her that wasn’t the problem, just a few days ago she was called up for a chance to add in her own expertise to whatever was going on in that temple. If it was enough for her twin sister to call her then maybe it was something worth checking out. Not much of a genius like her but she did have an understanding of ancient puzzles and hieroglyphics which is what she was called up to help with.

She parked her bike close to the gates, her sister struck a deal with a business firm to run this expedition and they provided her with a way to close off the temple for herself. Which meant that it was walled off by large metal fences.

Right behind the gate stood a woman. She was dressed in a formal uniform like attire in shades of purple. Her long brunette hair framed a rather serious face as she glared at the other woman, her arms crossed as she watched the other get off her bike. The rider took off her helmet and ruffled up her short blond hair. 

“I take it you’re Susan Quartaro” Suzie felt she had to make a correction.

“Just Suzie Q if you would, and what does Lizzie want from me?” For someone reason the woman at the gate didn’t seem at all pleased with the question deepening her scowl.

“Elizabeth is deep in the center of the temple, I’m Lily Varnae and I’m here to escort you to her” Not in the mood to answer any more of her questions the woman singled to a nearby worker to open the gate.

“If you would follow me” Abruptly walking away from Suzie without letting her ask any questions made Suzie not like her and that was under a minute and that had to be some sort of record.

Still she followed behind walking past stone doors deeper into the temple. 

A long line of broken statues lined the walls, Suzie tried to ask her guide what they were all about but the other woman refused to slow down.

They stopped at in the very center of the ruin, a chamber with a long line of statues pushing against a large cube in the center. The large relic, black in color, had red lines glowing with some unknown power. 

Her sister looked around the sides trying her best to decipher something.

“It’s about time you showed up” Lizzie hadn’t turned to her at all while saying that preferring to concentrate on whatever the problem was. Lizzie looked like her older sister with the same darker colored skin and blonde hair. Unlike Suzie she preferred to keep her hair long in an exquisite braid. 

“Yeah I’m fine by the way thanks for asking Lizzie” Suzie didn’t really want to have another fight with her sister but the nickname already seemed to annoy her causing her to tense up as she studied the cube at the center.

“...I need your help, this is the crown jewel of Disivira and I can’t make heads or tails of this barrier” Taking off her hat Suzie stepped over to look over the cube.

“This is something, is this what caused you disappear off the map for awhile?” Lizzie turned to her finally, while Suzie had green eyes, her sister had blue and right now they were glowing with curiosity. 

“Maybe it was, I’ll tell you if you help me out”

There were words written in a dead language, luckily she had more experience with it then her sister.

She examined well for a moment as Lily started to discuss something with her sister that Suzie didn’t really care all that much about.

‘To those that wish it, she shall armor you, rejoice and you shall transform’ That was written as large as possible on one side.

“Huh?” She looked it over and over. For any kind of warning signs, of danger or curses. She read on as she turned to another side of the cube.

“If you wish for her to be at your side ready yourself for...war” She had to scratch her head at that one.

“What exactly is this Lizzie?” Her sister turned away from Lily allowing the assistant to take her leave.

Suzie she walked over to address her sister.

“Susan, behind this barrier is the treasure of Disivira. If we figure out this puzzle we gain access to the greatest finding this world will ever know” That interested Suzie greatly.

She went over what she read so far as she started to form a plan.

“Okay then, I think I got an idea of what to do we got to find out the “She” in this puzzle” Suzie watched as Elizabeth took out a notebook, looking it over.

“There is some legends of the temple belonging to a patron goddess by the name Inanna” 

“Interesting enough, didn’t think you’d start chasing legends Lizzie Inanna or other wise” The temple started to rumble slightly. Suzie worried that something was bringing the temple down, Elizabeth merely focused on the large cube as it started to brighten.

“Susan, can you say that again?” Suzie turned back to her.

“What? Inanna?” It rumbled again then nothing happened much to Elizabeth’s confusion.

Suzie looked to the cube for clues and noticed that the words for “Her” and “Transform” glow brightly with the same red energy.

“Lizzie I’m gonna try something” Elizabeth motioned to her to go on.

“Tranform!” Nothing, not even a small rumble.

“What did you expect was going to happen” Suzie scratched her chin.

“Not sure, the word Transform is written all over it” Lost in thought she stopped talking for a moment then it hit her.

“Wait I think I got it” She almost bopped herself on the head for how obvious it was.

“Inanna, Tahul” The cube started to shake again, segments of it groaned and seized up as parts of it moved away, the statues holding it crumbling away. The pieces moved away to unveil a statue chained to the floor, a stone like belt with a red jewel attached in the center perched on a pedestal in front of the chained figure. 

Elizabeth was now even more confused.

“This is the great treasure of Disivira!?”

Suzie wanted to say something but a phone ringing cut her off. Elizabeth brought it to her ear and already looked displeased.

“What do mean by that?” She started tapping her finger on the phone.

“Then tell them to work around it?...What does that even-no, give me a minute I’ll sort it out!” Well whatever was going on was a really big deal as Elizabeth went from annoyed to anxious.

“Susan, there’s something going on with the workers, can you stay here and study the statue a bit further while I check it out?”

“Sure I can do that, but if you need me to provide some extra muscle” Elizabeth gave a nod then silently left the room. After she left Suzie decided to look closer at the statue.

Whoever made this really went for the realistic aspect as the statue, a far cry from the arts of the age.

A woman, sitting on a throne, her face obscured by a sort of mask. Suzie felt the mask to see what it was made of and whipped a thumb across the cheek. It had a lukewarm feel even through the gloves she was wearing. 

After that she went over to the...belt? She wasn’t sure what it was but she still lifted it up, as she brought it up to face level to study it, the belt had intricate designs, the characters written in a language she didn’t know, which wasn’t something she encountered often. Large block stones adorned the sides with symbols written on them. The belt had a buckle that was a circular shape, three red lines shaped like strands of wind all moved to the center with an indentation that seemed to indicate where the red jewel needed to be put into.

She noticed the red orb glowing, grabbing it she put it closer to the belt and as she did so she noticed the bright light getting stronger and almost dropped it when she noticed the same red light starting to course through the veins in her arm. 

That was until the statue started to stare at her, then she did drop it. The red glowing eyes of the statue followed her movement, studying her. The stone on the supposed statue started to chip away.

Dark skin slowly unveiled under the broken pieces, the red eyes almost disappeared under long black hair.

Her chains still held, her stone mask stayed firmly on her face.

“Are you my abettor?” The voice harsh after centuries not being used. Suzie had little time to focus on that as she noticed more light over head, she looked up at three interconnecting eyes alight with indigo energy bearing down at them. as the rays of this symbol shined down on the two it also started to shine down on the statues around them.

The statues filled with blue energy, the power going through the stone like veins, fingers started to twitch, feet started to move. Suzie looked back to the figure who merely studied her waiting for her next move as the statutes started to move towards them,

Suzie turned around to them fully and backed up a few steps. She quickly picked up the gem she dropped ignoring the growing amount of power going through her blood.

“Are these friends of yours?” Suzie questioned the chained figure.

“No, they were created to keep me here” The statues started to move closer.

“Guessing they won’t let me leave” She looked for a way around them but it seemed that they started to close in blocking any escape.

“You witnessed something you shouldn’t have, those that chose to seal me will not let this secret get out” All options led to a single decision.

“Okay then, I’ll be your Abettor as long as you keep me alive” She put on the belt as it fit around her perfectly. Chains started to break away from the figure sitting on the throne.

“Agreed” She slowly put the gem into the slot as the center of it started to alight. She pressed down on one of the buttons on the side of the belt, the middle buckle started to spin with red magic pour out of the turbine like part of the belt.

“Abettor! Are you ready?” The voice range out in the dark, the figure rose from her prison and stood behind Suzie.

Suzie knew what she needed to change in this moment. She brought one hand out, the magic surrounding it made the statues stop in place. What they didn’t know was she holding down the button with a clenched fist until it powered up to full.

She moved the outstretched hand over to her left, to quickly press the button on the other side. Slamming her fist on it she took her other hand off the previously pressed on button and outstretched above her to keep the statues back.

“Tahul!” The stone that broke off from the other woman started to wrap around Suzie. A large red flame burst from her in a bright flash that pushed the stone creatures back further. 

“Applause! The Indomitable Regalia! Inanna! Rayie!” The voice bellowed out as the flames died down. She opened her eyes to try and noticed that she stared through crimson lens. She looked to her hands only to see red gauntlets and black...spandex?

Then she noticed the red flash of warning from some sort of hud and in that moment Suzie realized that one of the statues decided to take a chance and swing a fist at her. Heeding it she moved out of the way as the red lens of her helmet cleared up ti give her a better understanding of her environment.

Another warning flared as the creature tried to grab onto the armored warrior and Suzie quickly dodged to the side and punched as hard as she could to knock it back.

“If dangerous is what you’re after the Suzie Q has arrived!”

She didn’t really understand the kind of strength that the suit gave her but she quickly found out as she hit a large hole through the statue’s chest. Deciding to take a moment and capitalize on what she did, she brought the threat over her head and flung it away at the crowd.

Another went for a kick and Suzie wasted very little time taking her arms up to blocking it and grabbing it as soon as the creature tried to pull back. She smashed her fist down on the creature’s leg breaking it. It started to fall back, Suzie ran ahead and before it could hit the ground. The Abettor wrapped her arms around the fallen statue’s neck and slammed the creature into the floor below.

She got up as fast she could and watched the three remaining creatures surround her. On instinct she pressed another button on the belt and the red light of the jewel shined again. As the center of the belt started to spin she put her right hand into a fist as the energy started to glow.

“If you think you have what it takes, step to the mat!”

She waited until the statues were close enough to her.

“Ready? GO!” The belt yelled out as she ducked under a strong swinging punch and moved to one of the creature’s side grabbing him by his stomach and lifting him into the air. Quickly slamming it into the ground. She wasted no time grabbing on to the statue’s legs and swung it around. She spun in place, spinning faster and faster as the monster tried to brake free. The other statues were confused at what was going on until she let her captive go throwing it at one of its comrades.

The monster was able to knock away the thrown ally but failed to notice one vital thing.

“Alnihaya! The strength of Gugalanna!” She was in the air with a fist cocked back, the statue tried to block but when her red hot fist connected with stone it broke through hitting the monster square in the head.

She punched it completely into the ground, she landed past it and without much thought. The last creautre charged at her but she nonchalantly decked it in the jaw knocking its head off. She walked away realizing she was no longer threatened as she made her way outside to try and explain to her sister the dangers she discovered.

What she failed to notice was the statues catching blue flame and exploding.

She finally stepped outdoors, hoping to find her sister and explain what armor she was wearing but as she looked around she was given one impression.

Everything was turned over, cars in ruins, fires broke out as bodies laid across the ground, an impression of chaos.

She continued to find a way through it all looking out for her sister.

“Lizzie!” She heard something going on not far from her and went to investigate, She noticed them in the distance, more statues and at first it looked as though they were on the attack.

Yet as Suzie went in to fight she noticed a fist that broke through one of the creatures. When the fist pulled vack and the monster dropped it revealed two armored figures fought through the monsters with ease.

Suzie wanted to step in but they already broke down the stone figures in moments.

One in a navy blue armor turned to examine the area, Suzie got a good look at the helmet and wondered if hers looked the same, with the plate mouth piece, and large lenses that covered the eyes, she didn’t have a mirror handy.

“The Aloadae are down” The voice indicated that the armored warrior was also female, another in green looked over to her.

“And who is that?” The two turned to her, she could feel how much they wanted to figure her out and Suzie had no reason not to at least try to give them some understanding of who's side she was on.

“I’m Suzie Quartaro but my friends call me Suzie Q, are there any survivors around?”

The one in blue was the first to speak up.

“We were able to get a few out of the area” Suzie then motion to herself.

“Any that look like me!?” The woman in blue crossed her arms for a moment and it took Suzie a moment to realize why.

“Oh statue lady, can you shift back?” Red fire like light powered down around her as she slowly turned back to normal, the woman that gave her this power stood at her side, Suzie was wowed at how tall she was.

Suzie had to focus as she turned towards the blue warrior she put a hand through her hair to show it off.

“Her name is Lizzie, she has the same hair and skin with blue eyes and a stuck up attitude” The blue warrior shook her head as she powered down as well, the green warrior did the same.

Two masked figures stood at the warriors side wearing similar colors of blue and green.

“I don’t think we evacuated anyone like that...” Suzie started to worry but a phone ringing cut her questioning off.

The one in blue with a hand on her hat took out a phone with her other hand. She put the ringing phone to her ear and quietly listened.

Suzie worried, she started grasping her gloved hand.

The one in green noticed.

“Hey Suzie, I’m Jia, don’t worry, we know a wonderful lady that can more then help”

The blue dressed woman put the phone away.

“There is a city not too far from here if your sister made it out she should be there”

“Are you sure? I didn’t see much beyond the ruins” As far as she drove she never noticed any signs of her entering the city limits or much else on her long ride. She couldn’t help but feel a tad worried that her sister could be wandering the desert.

“We’re in the outskirts, if your sister is capable then it wouldn’t take her long to get to Deativa” The woman in blue showed off her phone showing the small red line that was proof how close they were to the city.

“Okay then I’ll trail behind you” If following them would help then she felt she had no other choice in the matter, Jia seemed delighted as the blue dressed woman reached out her hand for a shake,

“Alright, my name is Alex, keep an eye out on the road, our boss thinks there might be more out there” Suzie accepted it and the three walked out to their respective vehicles.

Three motorcycles roared down the road leaving the fiery wreck behind them for the police.

Suzie had to think about what happened as she followed behind the duo ahead, her sister, the old temple, the stone creatures, the mysterious figure, now these other abettors.

She thought about how she would speak to that masked figure, a dark energy ruptured open enveloping around her. 

Suzie almost fell off her bike but was able to stop just in time.

The same figure who gave Suzie her powers sat at a throne, she sat with her leg over the other, her head resting atop a closed fist as she sat relaxed. Though she was still wearing the stone mask Suzie could feel the boredom radiating from the figure.

“It seems we finally have time my Abettor, let me begin by stating that I am Queen Inanna and we have much to discuss”

Suzie stared at Inanna wondering where she could even start with her questions.


	2. The Dazzling Mandate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Suzie tries to better understand what she is getting into she also stumbles on the dangers. Yet she will brave them all if it helps her family

2\. The Dazzling Mandate

The darkness swirled around the two as Suzie tried to formulate her questions.

“What got you caught up in that prison? Must’ve been a big deal seeing as they booby trapped it with monsters” Inanna put a hand through her long hair, she sat cross legged on her throne and thought about it for a moment.

“We Goddesses must take a human like form on this little planet, our true forms could easily destroy this world if we were to fight, We have to work with Abettors to have the power to save our chosen few, I had done so a few centuries ago and a cult had found a way to...seal this form, they believed that doing so prevented some sort of Final Judgment”

Suzie head titled slightly.

“Would that cult kidnap my sister?” Inanna shifted her head in her hand to look at Suzie with bored glowing eyes.

“No, if they had she would have been dead” Suzie clutched her fist at the thought but then she felt the fluttering of hope.

“She’s alive then? Great that means she’d have to been in that city” The taller woman shrugged.

“I can’t claim to know what will happen, but I am curious to see how humanity has grown in my absence” Suzie grinned before giving a thumbs up the uninterested queen.

“I think I can show you a thing or two Anna” She feel the eyebrow being raised at that under the queen’s stone mask.

“Fascinating”

“Heads up we’re almost there” Suzie looked up to what was ahead of her. Had she been on autopilot as she was now deep in the city. she watched as Alex and Jia started to park near a large building, Suzie noticed this as she looked into the mirror because of they were behind her.

Surprised she quickly turned the bike around cussing under her breath. As she parked next to the others she nervously giggled as Alex looked at her strangely and Jia started to laugh.

Passing by the lobby, they noticed the receptionist who waved Alex over.

“Silvia is ready to see your report when you’re ready” The assistant signaled them to an elevator with a wave of her hand.

“Understood” Alex nodded and the trio entered in letting lead them upward.

There were several floors they had to go up so that meant that it would take a minute.

“I didn’t get a chance before but I wanted to thank you guys for trying to rescue me and everyone at the site” 

Alex nodded her head trying to hide her expression under her hat but Suzie could see the small smile on her face. Jia was much more vocal about it.

“Oh you’re welcome, we did our best, but we’ll do what we can for your sister okay” Suzie understood but they didn’t get time to talk about it as the elevator doors opened.

Passing down the hall a woman sat at a desk, constantly typing at her computer, there were indications of a door but it looked as though it was torn from its hinges.

“I’m very happy to see you two again, did your mission go well?” She was still typing not even looking at the three in front of her.

“Not entirely, though we were able to kill the creatures we were unable to save every single person there, we have one of the survivors here now and she became an abettor” That made the woman stop for a moment, she looked up from screen to stare directly at Suzie.

“And who might you be?” 

“Suzie Quartaro but most call me Suzie Q” She slightly nodded at the woman in charge.

“Well we’re Glaive, an organization bent on defending and apprehending all creatures of a magical persuasion, I am Silvia Leone and I hope it’s not too presumptuous to ask, are you related to Elizabeth by any chance?” Suzie nearly stumbled forward at that.

“Yes, I was told you could help me find her?”

“I warned her plenty of times that there were dangers excavating those ruins, I didn’t think it would unleash Aloadae so I am more then happy to keep a lookout for her” That seemed to please the drifter for moment. 

“Thank you, is there anything I can do to help?” Excited as she was she couldn’t help but notice the worried look from Alex.

“I think I may have something for you, Jia there is some reported Aloadae activity and I want you to take Suzie with you” Alex wanted to disagree but Silvia already cut her off.

“Alex I need you here for another task, Suzie your connection with your chosen goddess means that you are able to help us and that creature maybe a clue do you wish to go with Jia to find it?”

“Yes, as long as it’s alright with Alex and Jia” She turned to the worried abettor but Alex had turned to Slivia.

“If Silvia thinks it will help you then I hope it will but Jia don’t be afraid to call me if there’s trouble” She clutched at her arm, sleeveless as she was it allowed Suzie to see long string of scars that seemed too thin to be random.

“Oh don’t worry Alex I got this, I bet whoever is helping Suzie will be more then enough” With her green gloves Jia gave her thumbs up.

“Don’t worry I feel like Inanna is very strong” Suzie flexed for a moment getting a light chuckle from Jia.

“Inanna? Hmm, well no matter, I’ve already sent out the location Jia, it should be a simple and cut mission. I want you and Suzie to stop them and find out where they’re casting from” With a nod Jia motioned for the drifter to follow her, Suzie understood but looked back at Alex who only nodded as she closed the door.

Suzie followed Jia well on their bikes, Inanna had been quiet this time around.

They finally stopped when Jia had to suddenly break in front of a row of ruined cars. 

The two watched larger lumbering stone creatures, the same eerie blue glow etched onto their frame walk around grabbing what they could get their hands on. Hulking creatures wandered lifting up cars before throwing them away.

“Are these things looking for something?” Suzie studied one of the stone creatures.

“They’ve been given a direct order, whoever summoned them must be close” 

Out of nowhere one of the cars flew towards the duo. 

Suzie put up her fist ready to fight but Jia moved in the way and with one raised fist she stopped the skidding car in its tracks.

“I think it’s time to introduce you” Suzie was confused until an armored figure stood behind Jia.

“As you wish my Abettor” The figure looked back to Suzie, she couldn’t help but notice that the figure had a mask similar to Inanna though made of iron instead of stone.

“Abettor!“Are you ready?” Jia moved her arms close together horizontally she hand her right hand on the button on her belt for a moment before extending them outward circling them out until she crossed them in a mirrored position, one hand touching on the button on her left. 

“Zhuanbian”

The figure wrapped her arms around Jia’s stomach as stone rose around her before turning into something more familiar to Suzie.

“Applause! The Dazzling Mandate! Jiutian! Jingren!” A green magical flare erupted as armor formed around the green haired abettor. 

Jia fully ready pushed the car back smashing it against one of the wandering horrors. Suzie noticed the other stone figure still searching until it tried to reach out as a woman briefly stepped out of a house to investigate what was going on.

The creature reached out to the frightened stranger, Suzie was already on the move.

“Tahul” With the word spoken Inanna unleashed her strength with a wave of red flame, before a single stone finger could even touch a blond hair on the stranger’s head it was suddenly knocked into a nearby lamp post. 

“Are you alright?” The other person distraught didn’t answer right away. She wanted to ask a few more questions but she noticed that the blond haired woman still stared on in fear, before she could look behind her she was hit on the back of the head with enough strength to knock her face first to the floor.

Grunting a bit she started to get up, her palms already on the asphalt.

She pushed herself over to her right trying to move out of the way as the large foot of the creature hit the street cracking it. She didn’t let that creature have the advantage, she quickly pushed herself to her feet so that she could stand up to the monster.

Jia had her own problems, while the car that thrown cracked the monster it refused to let that stop it and it charged.

The green armored warrior steeled herself, the stone beast failed to notice the woman stomping her foot to the ground knocking a small wood stick that fell from a nearby tree into the air allowing Jia to grab it, the stick started to glow with green energy. 

Before it realized it’s mistake, Jia had something ready.

Suzie on the other hand struggled against the weight of the lamp post that the Aloadae kept hitting her with, this time around she blocked each strike with her arms or shins, the person she protected went back inside and that made the monster furious as it tried to move Suzie out of her way.

The abettor refused to relent not giving the creature an inch no matter what warnings the visor gave her.

She saw it in a flash as the large beast raised the post in a large swing. With all the strength she could muster she collided her fist into the post denting the iron until it broke in half. Inanna urged her to grab on and without thinking she held it in her hand.

The broken post started to glow red until she properly gripped it, she almost dropped it again from the weight as the post started to really shine and the steel start to mend into another form.

A large sword formed in her hand and she had to to grab on to a handle attached to the sword. Pressing another button on her belt the flare of magic made the blade burn with bright power. The stone monster didn’t wish to wait as it stabbed forward with the jagged half of the post.

Suzie refused to have anything to do with that as she quickly parried the attack knocking aside to give her an opening. She pulled the sword back, the red energy crackling along the blade.

“Ready? GO!”

She lunged forward letting the blade plunge into the creature’s chest. The momentum pushed the two forward until the red warrior made a sudden stop by stabbing the sword into the earth.

“Alnihaya! The blade Imhullu!”

“Jieju! The sword Chiyo!” Jia’s sword cut through stone, the aloadae tried it’s best to defend itself by blocking the slash with a raised arms but Jia wasn’t having any of it, pressing a similar button on her driver, she mashed a few times as the power increased with the green glow from the blade glowing brighter.

She broke through the arms and as they crumbled she hit straight into the monster’s chest cutting deep and true as the top half fell backwards.

Watching the monsters breakdown Suzie turned back to where she thought Jia would be but the other abettor wasn’t paying attention to her nor the monsters they defeated, instead her focus was the area around them.

So deep in thought she almost failed to notice her short time ally waving a hand in front of her.

“Must be something important if you’re getting serious, want to tell me what’s going on” Jia rubbed her chin.

“Aloadae can be quite to tricky little spell, a bit of magic and anything can become a threat, but adding more makes them larger and stronger, much more ferocious and so on, but to generate that kind of power they would need a constant source of power, an abettor close by or some sort of cursed object, both would be quite noticeable but I haven’t seen either” Suzie thought it over for a moment.

With a snap of her fingers she had just thought of something.

“Those things were after someone, they went out of their way to go after some lady that hid in that house” She pointed out where she was a bit earlier. This earned a head tilt from her new found friend.

“Those buildings are empty, from what I hear that part of Deativa is under renovation” Suzie was gob stopped for a moment before straightening up. 

“So what should we do?” 

“Investigate, if there is something cursed in there then it must be stopped, just be a bit cautious if there is another Abettor in there” 

Opening the door proved to be no problem, it wasn’t even locked. The house had been abandoned a long while and there didn’t seem to be anything really worth noting except for some faint light not too far from them and the blond from earlier observing it.

An orb that shined with indigo light stood in the corner, whoever the woman was studied it as though she was searching for something on it.

Powering down Suzie was the first to get closer to the mysterious woman.

“I didn’t start that, I was just trying to find my sister” The other woman turned to the duo as Jia slightly leaned her head.

“Even so, I think you need to explain who you are and what you’re doing here, otherwise I may have to take you in” Jia showed off her badge with flourish almost proud being Glaive. 

The other woman clutched her sleeve terrified of what could happen.

“I’m Alyssa, Alyssa Valentine, Vanessa gave me this address when she moved here but all I found was this thing and it started making those monsters outside” She gestured to the orb as Suzie got closer to it.

“Anna, got any thoughts?” The red energy of the goddess poured through as Inanna appeared behind her.

“This is the curse of a goddess, not sure from who, however, it’s powerful magic and must be destroyed” Suzie looked to Jia who nodded.

“It comes standard to Glaive to destroy malicious items like this to prevent their effects” Suzie could agree with that but she noticed the unsure look from Alyssa.

“Did you find anything on where you’re sister went?” the blond citizen shrugged slightly.

“There some old pamphlets for some sort of club but nothing on that orb, except it might be old, but it’s nothing our family would ever have”

Red armor formed around Suzie’s arm as she put her hand on the orb, the red flame caught on and the orb started to wither away under the heat.

As it burned away Jia pulled out her phone already reporting what was going on.

“Are you alright?” Suzie wanted to comfort Alyssa who looked lost.

“My sister went missing a few days ago, I was really hoping she would be here but I’m hoping you guys can help” Suzie couldn’t help but have sympathies.

“Well don’t worry, I’m sure whatever clues we find here will point us to wherever Vanessa is okay?”

Alyssa understood as she handed off the pamphlet to the Abettor so she could at least get her on the right direction.

It wasn’t much but at least had something on it that could be a clue.

‘Club Carmilla’ 

Not a place she ever heard of but she doubted it would be hard to really find the place.

“I would like to bring you in to answer some questions, you can refuse but I think whatever information we can get would help our investigation” Alyssa seemed more confident with that then anything else.

“That makes sense, is it alright if I follow behind you guys?”

Alyssa rode with the duo as she had a motorcycle of her own.

It didn’t take long to make it back with Jia taking the lead.

Suzie rode the elevator to the top alone. The elevator doors opened and Alex waited outside Silvia’s office.

“Looks like the mission was a success, Silvia is waiting for you inside, go ahead, I want to talk to you afterwards” Suzie simply shrugged her shoulders.

“Alright see ya in a few” She walked into the office with gusto, a pleased boss awaited her, her hands folded over her desk.

“It’s good to see that you’ve taken to the mission so well” The boss looked pleased as punch.

“I might of found a clue so I’m feeling pretty good” She thought about asking where the club was when Silvia waved her off.

“Club Carmilla maybe a good place to start but unfortunately there is a bit of bureaucracy” Suzie was dismayed at the notion but Silvia went on ahead with her explanation.

“We’ll need a proper investigation and I need time to make sure you can find what you’re looking for without hassle” Suzie scratched at the back of her head for a moment.

“Alright I guess but what do you expect me to do in the mean time?” Silvia perked up again.

“I’ve got something in mind but first I must ask, if you truly want to take this route do you wish to work with us on a more official level as an agent of Glaive?” 

“I’m a ramblin kind of lady so I don’t know if I could make myself some sort of agent but if this helps find my sister then I accept” 

“Splendid! You have to go through a bit of evaluation with Ms. Belmonte outside, we have another report of an incident that has been increasing in danger, tomorrow you and Alex will investigate it and if everything goes smoothly you’ll have the resources to find Elizabeth in no time” Silvia extended a hand that Suzie accepted. 

“It may mean staying in the city limits for a time, while I do have a place I can set up for you, do you having anything at your old home that you need” Suzie thought it over for all of two seconds.

“Nah, Except an ex girlfriend and some bad times I’m all set”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got any questions you can find me on tumblr at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adrdoom23. I will update this story every two weeks on Sunday.


	3. The Unassailable Scepter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzie gets ready to finally search the Club for clues before that she needs to get closer to those that would stand with her.

3\. The Unassailable Scepter

For the night she slept in a fine little place, recommended to her by Silvia. It was known as the Shamhat inn and at first it was supposed to be for free under working with Glaive but Suzie didn’t have the heart to not to at least through a couple of dollars their way when she found a vacant room she liked.

Here she dreamed.

“Damn it Lizzie come on, we got a few hours left before dinner can’t we play a little more” They played out in the front yard, the sun started to set and she could smell the food from here but for her playing hero and villain was a fun time and she didn’t want to stop especially when she got to play the bad guy.

“No you idiot mom said come inside and I’m not getting in trouble!” Lizzie always stuck to what mom said no matter what.

“A few more minutes I promise” Suzie pointed her little cardboard tube at her stick wielding sister. 

“Kids foods almost ready!” They could hear their mother through the window and by the sound alone even Suzie realized that this was a non argument.

“Coming mom!” Dropping their weapons they both ran inside.

For a moment Suzie stopped, she could of sworn she saw someone close to the house. Yet as she looking back she couldn’t really see anything.

The dream started to fade and thinking on it now she really wished she did notice someone. She would have smelled the smoke.

She struggled to stay asleep, to somehow hope the dream would go on and she could save the past.

Yet her eyes opened up all the same.

She felt a weight on the bed a bit heavier then her own, someone laying on her side, long black hair was all she could see as she turned over.

“Anna?” The other figure merely sat up straight sitting on the bed.

“My apologies Abettor, I merely rested for a moment” Inanna reached for something on the stand, putting on her stone mask before Suzie could even see her face.

“Wait you slept, do goddesses really need sleep?” Curiosity got the best of her and she had to find out.

“Not particularly but I find it comforting” Inanna stood on her feet. She wore some sort of red robe at first but ashen armor formed around her.

“Your compatriot needs you, I will await your summons” Before the red robed goddess could vanish Suzie reached out grasping the masked woman by her hand before it could disappear. 

The goddess turned her head back and Suzie stared back at the stone mask. She put a hand on her abettor’s shoulder.

“Don’t you want to walk with me, see the world and all that?”

“Maybe someday, for now I will continue to see the world through your eyes” In a red flash of light Inanna had disappeared. 

Suzie took a deep breath for a moment before hopping off the bed, she had to get a shower in if she wanted to try to score some points with Alex.

Alex awaited her in the lobby, hands folded as she leaned on the owner’s desk. The owner seemed not too pleased but Alex merely stared ahead at the elevator doors as they opened. Suzie noticed her and waved ahead.

Alex didn’t do much as Suzie moved in closer.

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long” Alex grumbled for moment before walking off, Suzie followed behind her yawning for a moment. When she stopped she almost missed a similar expression coming from Alex.

“Tired? This place has some great beds maybe they can spare you one” Alex turned on a dime to look back to Suzie.

“This place is constantly owned up, they only ever have very few rooms opened and I’m not going to just use it for sleep” Suzie Q got a tad close.

“Well then you can share a bed with me, I won’t mind though you’d have to share it with Anna” Alex momentarily didn’t understand the offer but she eventually caught on as her face started going red.

“I might hold you to that, for right now we have to proceed on our mission” Suzie giggled a bit before following Alex outside.

The ride along wasn’t too long as they quickly discovered what the problem was from the smoke. 

They drove around one the suburbs and a few of the houses burned on in flames, firefighters tried to contain it through firehoses or spells. 

Alex got off her bike and started to scan the area, Suzie started to look wherever the Glaive agent’s head turned.

Alex grimaced as she reached to her side, the belt of her goddess alighted with cyan light as it formed a weapon in her left hand. She extended her arm out as the light formed into a futuristic metallic gun. 

Suzie watched over at Alex’s concentration. Her face slant as her eyes moved back and forth, they started to glow with cyan power that shined through her very veins. 

With a quick grunt she fired. The blast hit a creature in the smoke.

A stone like beast scurried out of the fire frightening the firefighters trying to stop the blaze. The two abettors chased after the monster as the Aloadae fled to the streets beyond. 

“Are you with me on this?” Suzie turned as a blue dress figure stood behind Alex, her arms folded together leaning on her abettor. Her mask etched on in stone. She slightly turned her head to Suzie before looking on ahead.

“When am I not?” Alex curled her left hand up to her chest, her right fist tapping the right side of her belt. Opening up her left hand she showed the running beast the back of her hand bringing it over to her left side. She tapped the left side of her belt and in a quick motion she brought her right arm around to her left her fist raised close to her head.

“Abettor! Are you ready?” Alex only had one thing to say to that.

“Parivartan!”

“Applause! The Unassailable Scepter! Durga! Mahaan!” Blue flames fired up around Alex as the goddess behind her let stone form around the goddess. She blossomed into a stone flower then fragmented to encase the abettor and cool off the flame turning into armor.

As the smoke formed another powered shot blasted away before the armor fully formed.

Before the fiery beast could get out of sight the shoot hit the thigh of the stone monster knocking it down for a moment.

Suzie turned back to Alex only to realize that she had vanished on the spot. Then the roar of a motorcycle engine roared past her as Alex rode her cycle towards the fallen beast.

“Try and keep up” 

Suzie had to chuckle for a moment before calling on Anna.

“Tahul!”

She wasted no time climbing on to her bike as she transformed.

They drove a few blocks before Alex abruptly stopped at an alleyway. As Suzie slowed down she recognized what the agent was scanning for. Small puddles of orange appeared at different parts of the alley, each burned away at whatever it touched. 

As the smoke rose Suzie and Alex approached slowly. Out of the darkness a small number of the smaller aloadae struck out. She remembered back when she fought these things when she first found her goddess.

They surged forth trying to block them off from the fiery creature but Alex had none of it. She punched her way through, slammed them into walls and shooting down any that tried to block her off. Suzie followed suit with kicks and throwing them into the ground until they shattered on the streets.

More filtered in the deeper they got into the alley.

It was cornered at the back end of the alley at the far end of an empty lot. The creature had several items clutched in its hands, they were slowly turning into ash. Alex had enough and fired off rounds that hit the creature’s side forcing it to let go of what it held in its hands.

The creature screeched as it turned to the two, It slammed an elongated arm to the ground dropping bits of boiling blood on the dirt and swiping up the molten earth towards the two making them raise their hands and block the oncoming shot.

Alex had her weapon pointed towards where the monster was only to realize that it had disappeared from its spot. She aimed up as the creature started to scale the wall. Before she could even get a shot off the monster climbed on the wall and already climbed up the wall leaving melting brick in each grasp until it reached a ledge and jumped over.

Alex put her gun down. She reached to the side of her helmet.

“The target escaped, it seems that the Aloadae tried to destroy something” Alex continued to chatter on as Suzie turned to the item the fiery beast dropped.

Something about it must have caught Anna’s eye as the system went wild scanning it. Suzie soon went over to the fallen object and after picking it up she felt the goddess step away from her as Suzie changed back to her usual self.

Suzie looked at what seemed to be the last piece of a broken tablet. Inanna watched her, barely moving. Her abettor looked it over until she noticed the goddesses not moving. Suzie brought the broken tablet closer.

“Do you know what this is?” Inanna studied it for a moment and Suzie gave her time to come up with an answer.

“Geshtinanna, She’s my sister, I haven’t see her in ages” She paused for a moment as she slightly touched her mask.

“Before my imprisonment she gave up her time on earth to descend into the underworld just for me” The world turned to black, For the moment the duo stood in silence as the broken piece started to faintly shine with gold light.

“I wonder if she’ll still speak to me” Suzie reached the tablet out to her which surprised the goddess. 

“There’s only one way to find out” Inanna took hold of it carefully as though afraid it would attack her on the spot. When she had a hand over it Suzie didn’t quite hand it off, first putting her other hand over hers.

“I’ll be with you, I’m sure you can always rely on your Abettor right?” Geshtinanna hadn’t seen her in so long. 

Inanna focused her own power into the totem and waited. It started to glow with a faint gold glow.

“Geshtinanna can you hear me? I know it’s been so long but I wish to see you” the stone piece glowed but for a moment there was nothing else.

“Tia your time in the underworld should be over, can you talk to me?”

Then there was a flash of light, an outline of yellow started to break through the darkness. Suzie and Inanna both looked towards it as the outline took form of someone that the goddess quickly recognized.

The figure started to take shape and Inanna was torn between happiness and worry. Suzie could see the similarities between Geshtinanna and her sister. Well as far as she could tell with the mask. 

Geshtinanna had the same long black hair, same red eyes yet the sister chose to wrap herself in black and gold. The first thing that the sister did as soon as Inanna looked away from her was to grab on to her and hold her close with a hug.

“I wasn’t sure it was you at first, it’s been so many centuries” The dull red beneath the mask stared directly to her abettor but didn’t say anything for a moment. 

Then she started to describe what had happened to her long ago as she she moved back from the hug.

“Humans have become very crafty these days” Was all she could mutter as the red goddess went on to explain. 

This caused the sister in yellow to turn to the only human in the blackened void.

“Yet you made one your abettor” That didn’t sit well with her but Suzie wouldn’t let that slide.

“Hey this human’s got a name, try Suzie Q on for size” She glared at the other woman but Geshtinanna was merely amused as Suzie wanted to look angry but her face became comical in conveying that fact.

“Alright then why did she pick you Suzie?” The human for a moment didn’t really have anything to say.

“There something that’s going on, something bad and Anna is helping fight it before it becomes worse” That earned a raised eyebrow. 

“Is that so?” The sister looked back to Inanna awaiting her answer.

“Judgment is coming and Suzie will help me, besides I doubt she’ll know how to seal me anyway” Suzie started to bulk up at that.

“I wouldn’t do that to someone besides I’m here to help and I’m very strong!” The over the top glare had not changed, what did change was that Suzie brought up her arms and started to flex them. That earned a laugh out of the golden goddess.

“I see, well I hope you would like some help” Inanna grabbed on to her arm as she ponder this. Geshtinanna had the broken tablet and it started to chip away, breaking under the golden sister’s power.

She had a yellow gem in hand and wanted to hand it over to her sister.

“From you, always” She ultimately decided, reaching out she took the gem in her own hands and started to take off her mask.

Before Suzie could see she was forced out. 

Back in the world she had to blink before realizing that Alex just finished talking to Glaive and got out of her transformation. 

She spoke with her own goddess.

“Thank you again Durga, I hope this wasn’t too taxing” Alex put her hands on the other goddess’s shoulders. The woman wrapped blue and black patted her abettor on the head.

“No need to worry Alexandra, I’m sure you have a long battle ahead of you and I will be ready for it when it comes” The goddess disappeared in a shine of blue before turning to Suzie.

“The mission was a bust but looks like we found something that points us towards that club Silvia wants to send you to” Alex didn’t seem all that pleased but at least she didn’t make a big deal out of it.

“We need to head back and report, what’s with that look?” Suzie appeared a bit sullen. 

“I didn’t really getting a chance to show off” She wasn’t happy that she didn’t get a chance to show off how skilled she was.

“I mean you’re awesome, firing off those shots I didn’t even get that fiery stupid at all” She scratched the back of her head annoyed at her current predicament.

“Suzie you did fine, clearing the way to try and get to that monster prevented it from destroying the idol” Alex tried to seem a bit standoffish fixing her hat but Suzie glowed at the compliment. Then Alex started to look around.

“Suzie Q, you had it last, where did the tablet go?” Suzie started to get a bit sheepish.

“Oh that, well...” 

As they drove back Suzie could still feel the glare from Alex’s helmet. Explaining that her goddess summoned another one didn’t sit well with the agent. 

Alex wasn’t surprised that there were other goddesses that would lend aid. Yet she wanted to analyze why the home owner ever had these things. 

She thought this over as the headed back up to the office, yet Alex made sure to press on a button below. Alex walked on as Suzie puzzled where they are.

“You’re stepping into my office” Alex turned back to the other abettor waiting for her to catch up.

“Sure sounds like a great time” The abettor in blue waited for the bit of sarcasm to follow but Quartaro simply walked forward with a big grin on her face.

Trying to figure out why nearly caused Alex to miss Suzie walking past her then suddenly stopping.

“I hope your office isn’t in a hallway” The blue abettor grasped her hand for a moment very annoyed but lead on.

As she took her seat and let Suzie take hers they spoke on about the mission, a bit about the golden sister, but that was all stopped when Alex had brought up the file on who owned the building. 

“Lily Varnae? My sister's assistant? Friend? Whatever she is?” Suzie didn’t really have much to say to this revelation. Alex watched her with an odd expression.

“Do you know anything about your sister’s job?” Suzie had to honestly think that one over.

“Not really, we haven’t spoken for a bit and a half up until very recently and Lizzie was sparse on details” The fact that it didn’t really phased her didn’t sit well with Alex.

Yet right now there was not much she could really say about that.

“Well your sister put a lot of money on her dig on the outskirts of town on the belief that Deativa was built near an old temple of one of the goddesses. Yet she got local help from Glaive, she only ever lived in local apartments and as far as our records show so did Lily” Suzie puzzled over that.

“So wait, if Glaive is all crime fighters and superheroes then how can that do anything for a dig site?” One of many questions on Suzie’s mind.

“The mayor of the city didn’t think that was possible however, Silvia believed in her and pulled favors making sure her excavation happened”

“I didn’t know Lizzie had that kind of reach, really can’t wait to ask her all about it when I find her” Suzie felt more determined to get to Carmilla’s if it even has a hint. She’d be more then ready to figure it all out.

“I understand your enthusiasm but give it time, we’ll have everything ready” Suzie simpered down a bit. She felt ready to leave.

“Is there anything else?”

“There’s just one more thing” Alex felt she had to understand just one thing about her.

“We just need to make sure you’re ready, before we commence the mission, I want you to spar with me”

“When?!” Suzie got a bit excited at the thought of getting to impress Alex.

“The day before the mission” Alex tried to keep her smile contained but it still came out as a small grin.

“Alright well I have to warn you I am very strong!” Suzie raised her arms defiantly. 

“Lucky me” Alex felt a bit snarky.

“But if your skills aren’t up to par then I got a few moves for you to learn the hard way”

“You can give me all you got as long as I can be better” Alex was caught off guard by the comment and she could feel annoyance at how it was becoming a common occurrence. 

“Well we’ll see, for right know I need to get my report together” she sighed for a moment as Suzie started to get out of her chair.

“Hey if you’re feeling a bit tired you can always come home with me” Alex gaped at that for a moment before gaining her composure.

“Don’t worry I’ll keep you mind” Suzie left the office after that. Alex watched as she walked away with a feeling of being a bit unsure of how to feel about the new abettor.

Suzie started to walk down the stairs leaving the building when she noticed someone familiar about to turn the corner.

“Alyssa, how have you been?” Alyssa perked up at that as she turned back for the moment. 

“I’m okay, just trying to figure stuff out, I wanted to check if Glaive found out anything yet” Alyssa tried her best to not fidget as Suzie got a bit close grinning all the way. She put her hands into her pockets waiting for Valentine’s reaction.

“Yeah I get that, I think I’m close to figuring my own stuff out, but I think I can help you?” Suzie tried to reach out to Alyssa who didn’t even tried to hide how uncomfortable she felt.

“Really? Well if it helps then why not” 

Suzie told her the mission what part she played in it and that brought some joy to Alyssa. 

“Really, do you think Vanessa is there?” The blond witness wanted to feel hopeful and Suzie couldn’t help and want to believe with her.

“I can feel it” They shared a smile for a moment.

“Hey do you want to have go to dinner with me?” Out of the blue Suzie felt the excitement catch up to her and without thinking decided on something.

“Oh um well I don’t know” Unsure Alyssa wasn’t one to go around with people she didn’t know.

“It’ll be two friends exploring the town together!” Yet that never fazed Suzie who wanted to befriend someone like her.

“Well I am staying in the city for a few days” Alyssa wondered out loud but the abettor caught on quick 

“Well if that’s the case then we can stumble on some good eating, what do you say?” 

“Okay but I don’t know this city that well” That was quite the problem both would have but that didn’t seem to bother Suzie.

“Me neither, do you need a ride?” Suzie looked around for Alyssa’s bike but it seemed to be nowhere in sight.

“I don’t live that far from here so I walked” Simple an explanation but the abettor couldn’t stop the excitement from reaching her face. It was all going according to her plan.

“Alrighty, do ya want to ride with me?” Alyssa continued to be unsure but she simply shrugged, her mind set on just going with the flow and seeing how this was going.

“Sure” Suzie’s smile turned into a teeth bearing grin. She grabbed onto the other woman’s hand and pulled her towards her bike.

“Okay, okay, follow me!” 

They drove around a couple blocks before Suzie found a place that she liked. It turned out to be some diner.

‘NinMeSara Diner’ 

They had to stare up at the sign glaring down at them. Suzie grabbed Alyssa by the hand and pulling her towards the doors.

Alyssa lost track of time as Suzie chatted the day away with her, the fellow blond was able to get Valentine to talk to her even if it turned out to be a few words. 

She stopped talking as they finally go their food. There was silence for a few moments as the two started to get comfortable just eating their fill.

“So you’re tied to that goddess?” Alyssa had always heard of something like this but when the two abettors saved her days ago she couldn’t help but want to know.

“Yeah, Anna is with me every step of the way” Such a strong connection Alyssa just wanted to know a few things.

“How does that feel?” Suzie pondered that for a bit. Trying to decide why the other woman became so interested.

“Great, I feel like I’m twice the Suzie I ever was before” The other woman looked at the abettor quizzically as Suzie finished her plate. 

“Can I see her?” The question hung in the air for a moment. Suzie felt unsure on how the goddess might have felt on that.

“Who Anna?” Being a tad coy she wanted to gauge her thoughts.

“Yes, is that what you call her?”

“She hasn’t hated it so far” Suzie trailed off as she thought over what to to say to the goddess. 

“Hey Anna do you feel like showing off for my friend here?” She had her hand out for a moment.

“Summoning a goddess should be done with a bit more finesse, for now my abettor I’ll go along with this” Instead of being next to her champion she instead sat next to Alyss who couldn’t hide her amazement.

The stone mask of the goddess shined bright with gold lines strewn about. 

“So how did it go with Geshtinanna?” Suzie could feel how pleased the red queen seemed under the mask.

“It went more then well, she’ll lend her hand in future fights” She turned her head over to the other companion. Her red eyes studied Alyssa who’s amazement didn’t seem to stop.

“Why do you wish to see me? You’ve already been blessed by a Goddess” Alyssa finally decided to look away a tad embarrassed only to look to the abettor who looked on curiously.

“I found something, when I tried to find my sister in that house, a painting and it spoke out to me” She took a moment to think on that moment.

“She wants to help me but I wasn’t sure I should really enter into something like this” Inanna then made her thoughts known. 

“Your Goddess whomever she maybe will understand if you wish to discuss conditions, as with all mortals it is your choice” Inanna put a hand on the other woman’s shoulder. Alyssa turned to her as Suzie finished her plate.

“Yeah if you don’t want to you can call it off and come to me” Valentine pondered on and without think started to touch Inanna’s arm. 

“You’re really strong” It sounded barely spoken, almost a whisper. Suzie heard just fine moving her plate and putting her elbows to the table, head in her hands wondering what would happen next.

The goddess amused decided to bring her face closer.

“It’s been far too long since I’ve bedded a mortal, I may have you if you’re willing”

Alyssa sputtered as Suzie started to laugh.

“No, I mean not that I wouldn’t want to, but I don’t even know you, maybe later, unless there are rules or something and I really don’t want to break any but if there aren’t then I” She was blocked off by Inanna who put a hand to her chin.

“Then we may discuss this another time” Alyssa lost her words at the moment turning to Suzie for some sort of hope to help her out of this situation.

“Hey as long as you guys have a wild time then don’t let me stop you” Suzie couldn’t help but tease even with the blush on her face.

“Maybe later...” She looked as unsure as before, so much though that Quartaro wanted to apologize for a moment. 

“But I think you guys really helped me out” Alyssa looked at the table now taking a few bites as Suzie nodded.

“Made your decision?” She already could guess what Valentine’s decided. 

“Yeah I think I have, I’m ready to go home, can you give me a ride?” 

“Sure, how about you Anna want to take a ride?” When they both turned to the goddess who no longer sitting there having disappeared.

“I guess she didn’t want to do that physically” Suzie shrugged her shoulders.

“Well lead the way” 

After paying for their meals Suzie led the way. As she sat on her bike she thought that she could find her sister. It wouldn’t be long now.

With Alyssa wrapping her hands around her waist and Inanna staying in her heart, she knew that right now she was more then ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions just message me on Tumblr via https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adrdoom23

**Author's Note:**

> If you got any questions you can find me on tumblr at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adrdoom23. I will update this story every two weeks on Sunday.


End file.
